The Girl inside the Wolf Wait that Ain't right
by Some Broken Hearts Never Heal
Summary: Ookami Urahara is the last of her kind and is all alone...How does she survive? By poioning what is pure. Linked with Dimming Sakura by AylaxxAvaxx. Rating will go up.


**Disclaimer: I am not a talking monkey…Nor do I own Bleach.**

_I can't wait to fall in love.  
Do you ever put your arms out and spin, spin, spin really, really fast? Well that's what love is like. It makes your heart race and turns the world upside down._

"Kisuke!" I heard Yoroichi call as I lay, half-dead in her arms. I heard Kisuke coming out of his shop and his sharp intake of breath. I would have rolled my eye's if it weren't for the fact I was basically unconscious.

"Ookami…" I heard Kisuke whisper just before I tipped over into the blackness…

"_OkaaSan! OkaaSan!" I cried as I ran towards my mother, only just one hundred and five years old though I had decided not to grow anymore for now so I still looked about five... OkaaSan picked me up and span me, her panther Hitomi purring._

"_Hai Atsuko?" She asked, balancing me on her hip._

"_I-I-I saw Daddy again…" I confessed, my eyes drifting downwards as I saw Hitomi tense. OkaaSan tensed also._

"_And what did he tell you this time?" She asked, her voice not portraying the tension I know is in her body. I keep my eye's cast downward, trained on Hitomi as I answer._

"_H-He said that he misses me. And you…but he knows that he will probably not be able to see us again for a long long time, probably not until I'm all growed up and he says that he is sorry but he is quitting the soul society so he'll have to go into hiding…" I said, trailing off towards the end. I felt OkaaSan relax._

"_So he won't see us again?" She asked. I nodded slightly, trying to hold in the tears that I knew were coming. I knew that OkaaSan didn't like my Daddy but I did. I was very sad that I couldn't see him again._

"_Don't cry Atsuko. It'll be okay…"_

"Ookami. You awake?" My eye's fluttered open to reveal Yoroichi hovering above me, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah. I'm awake. Where am I?" This didn't feel like the ground, or Yoruichi's arms. It felt like a bed. Something I hadn't slept in for almost a year.

"A bed. Do you remember what happened?" She asked as she helped me sit up. I leant back against my hand and watched as Yoroichi hovered, clearly worried about me falling.

"I was attacked by a Menos…Couldn't quite beat him. You found me bleeding and carried me…somewhere." I looked round. I was in a traditional Japanese house and in a bed…Yoroichi was sat next to me. She couldn't have brought me…  
"Yoroichi…Tell me you didn't." I said, getting ready to run.

"I had to Ookami. He knows a healer. Without her despite you being immortal you would have died." Yoroichi explained, her face attempting to be placating. I was not, however, placated. I was bloody furious.

"Where is Tsukiko? I'm leaving." I said, starting to get up. I stood and…fell straight back down on my arse. I heard Yoroichi snort back a laugh before helping me back onto the bed.  
"Where is Tsukiko?" I asked again. Yoruichi looked down, the smile fading.  
"Yoruichi. Tell me." I commanded.

"She…She got carried off by the Menos…" I felt my eye's widen and I growled slightly. Yoruichi backed away submissively, following the Tamers conduct that the most powerful was dominant. And in this situation. I was far more powerful. I sucked in a deep breath and howled, long and mournful. I knew she wasn't dead, I would feel it, but there was a chance she was injured or lost. So I howled and howled for five minutes. I waited and when there wasn't a reply my head sank. Yoruichi moved a bit closer and rested a hand on my shoulder. Then I heard the returning howl. It wasn't as sad as mine. In fact she was singing.

"_I'm here! I'm here Ookami! I'm here and I'm Okay. I'm on my way now! Don't worry!_" I gave a slightly insane laugh of relief before replying.

"_I'm glad your okay! I was worried! I'm fine, all healed! I can't wait for you to get here!_" I relaxed and hugged Yoruichi, completely out of the blue.

"So what did she say?" She asked. I smiled, not my real smile but then again that was seen by no-one, and released Yoruichi.

"She's fine and she is on her way." I filled in. I was suddenly feeling very lightheaded. I think it was due to the amount of air I had used to howl. There was a knock at the door as I began some deep breathing exercises.

"Yes?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Is she awake?" A female voice asked, her voice sounding vaguely familiar. Yoruichi smiled at me, the kind of smile that made you wonder what the hell was going on and made you unsure of whether it was good or bad.

"Yeah she's awake. You can come in." The door was slid open to reveal…

"Rukia Kuchiki? Is that really you?" I asked, sitting up straighter. Rukia smiled and ran forward to sit at the side of my bed.

"Ookami Urahara. You old wolf. I never thought I would see you again. How are you feeling?" She asked, her smile as big as mine. I heard the door shut and realised that Yoruichi had slipped out.

"That was a seriously stupid question Rukia. I was just almost killed by a Menos. How do you think I'm feeling?" Rukia giggled slightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Your right. That was a stupid question. But I am a stupid girl." She said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me get one thing clear Rukia Kuchiki. You are not, nor have you ever been, a stupid girl. You get me?" Rukia nodded.

"You really haven't changed. In just under one hundred years you still exactly the same."

"You haven't changed much either Ru-Chan." I said. **Still able to make my heart beat fast.** I thought, then squashed the idea in the same millisecond. No thank you. Been there before and I don't intend to do that again. Not to Rukia. Especially not to Rukia.

I would not.

**Toshi: ALRIGHT! I finally got the first chapter finished. I hope it was nice and confusing for you guys but don't worry. Things will get clearer :). I promise.**

**Feedback is my life and if I don't get it then I shall die and the story shall remain forever unfinished. Just a warning.**

**So yeah**

**R&R Please :)**


End file.
